


Tea?

by alqamar



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this is my first fic so im starting it pretty light and fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alqamar/pseuds/alqamar
Summary: Added some cute fluff teasing to the tea scene in Week 2. Some original dialogue was used since the creator of this game is insanely talented so theres no point in switching it up!





	

Its only week two of summit and you’re already homesick. You sigh, this is so out of character for you. Even though it feels right at home with all the politics, gossiping and rivalry going on you have this gut wrenching feeling. Ever since you got a threatening letter last week, the looming idea of your mother getting harmed will not leave your thoughts. You reassure yourself by thinking about how your mom’s safety is assured as long as the Empress' fulfills her promise of protection…. right? You breathe in and out harshly, “I came to the Summit to advance the cause and welfare of Corval. This little hiccup in my plans will not stop me from achieving this." You snap out of your thoughts and get back to finishing up your letter for your mother;           

_"Dear Mother,_

_I hope all is well back home, your health and safety is a priority for me even if I am far from home. Its already week 2 of the summit and I feel as though I’ve been here twice as long. One thing I think we can both laugh at is my Matchmaker meeting. The Matchmaker was not impressed by me in the slightest. If I haven’t had experience dealing with rather cruel remarks back home, I would have taken her opinions to heart. Anyways, I just wanted to write you letter as I was feeling a tad homesick. Thinking of you always makes me feel calmer._

—Love (Y/N)"

As you read your letter, you instantly cheer up. You began to return your quill back to its ink pot but you are shocked by Jasper placing tea on the table. As you react to his sudden appearance, this sends the ink pot to spill all over your finished letter. “Jasper!” you shriek, “my letter is ruined now!”.  Jasper stares at you wide eyed, “forgive me, Lady Y/N. I had no idea you were so easily startled”.  You playfully scowl, suddenly feeling bad for your outburst. “If you actually made noise when you did things like enter a room or walk nearby, I wouldn’t have ruined my letter!” you say teasingly. Jasper arches one of his brows, “it is not the mark of a great lady to blame your mistakes on others” he says. He then reaches to discard your ruined letter. You jokingly gasp and place a hand on your heart, “you think I’m great?”. You loved teasing him, with the pressure of the summit and your mom’s life being threatened, Jasper was the one person you could rely on. It was also a bonus that he was incredibly well mannered and poking fun at him always took him out of his element, which to you, was hilarious. Jasper blushes at your joke, startled. “Well..I…Of course..” he coughs to clear his throat,  “Of course you are great, you were chosen amongst your people to come to this summit. That in itself is a great task”. You roll your eyes, as quickly as Jasper broke his form, he was back to himself. Jasper discards of the letter and comes back to clean your desk top. You resist, protesting you can do it yourself, yet he stars to wipe your desk clean. As he reaches over, his scent of cologne lingers in the air around you. Still not backing down from this fight, you say, “Mmm are butlers supposed to smell this good? Who are you trying to impress Jasper?”. His faint blush deepens, as he avoids eye contact with you he quickly stands up and states, “While I can appreciate your desire to write a letter, I think perhaps we should instead spend some time working on your composure. It is important that a lady is able to control herself, even when startled.” As quick as he says his piece, he hurries out of the room. You snicker to yourself, that’s the fastest you have ever seen him exit. This enjoyment was short lived though, groaning, you soon realized you had to rewrite your letter.  

 


End file.
